Finding Love
by Angel Dragonia2
Summary: Not good at making summaries. NatsukixOC


This is for my friend and her Original Character.

I do not own Uta-no-prince-sama or any of the songs used in this one shot!

Her Character

Name: Mitsuko Suta Hashimoto

Nickname: Sugar

Age: 17

* * *

A Pink haired female stood at the gates of Satome Academy **.** Her Pink eyes looked up at the school her eyes filled with worry and fear. She had talked to her friends about coming, but none of them were here. The thin female sighed softly. One thing was good about coming here. They had dorms. Which meant she was able to get away from home. She took a deep breath as she walked in to the campus and she started to head to the office. Once at the office She was given her schedule and directed to her class. The girl walked to her class and before she could walk in the teacher tapped her on the shoulder. Sugar spun around and looked at what she assumed was another pink haired female. She looked familiar... but who would she remind her of.

" Looks like we have another Pink haired beauty in the class. I Will be your teacher Tsukimiya Ringo Just call me Ringo alright. " The Small pink haired female nodded. Her blue eyes looked at the _female_ " Just stay out here until I call for you to come in." Ringo nodded as she watched her teacher walk into the class and she could hear _her_ talking to the class. But she had a little realization. Tsukimiya Ringo was a guy! Not only that... BUT THAT WAS HER BROTHERS STAGE NAME! "Students! We have a transfer student here. She's really talented. But her personality quirts... the principle thought it would be best to put her here for right now. Please come in Little Princess." Ringo said. She walked in her eyes glued onto the floor. " Please introduce yourself to the class and state what you came here to be." Ringo said with a soft smile.

She fidgeted and she looked up showing how she looked almost EXACTLY like Ringo. "A-Ano I'm Mitsuko Suta Hashimoto... But everyone can call me Sugar" She stated. She fidgeted as she saw everyone's eyes on her. " A-Ano... I'm here to be a Idol... like my Nii-san." Ringo blushed " AREN'T YOU ADORABLE!" He picked her up and twirled them both around " So Kawaii Nii-chan!" Sugar blushed deeply " NII-SAN~~!" She managed to get away covering her face " hehehe. You can go sit down Sugar-chan." Ringo cooed. Sugar blushed as she scurried off to an empty seat.

Sugar fidgeted in the seat as She felt someone staring at her. She looked around and saw a blond hair male looking at her. She looked down quickly and focused on class. When Lunch time came around Sugar was the first one out of the class. She rushed up to the roof top and she sighed as she sat against the wall. She sighed softly as she looked up at the sky and he couldn't help but sing out unknowing of the other presence on the roof top.

 _"Little girl terrified_  
 _She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal_  
 _A home is no place to hide_  
 _Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels_

 _Every day's the same_  
 _She fights to find her way_  
 _She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
 _She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries?"_

Sugar sniffled as she pulled her legs closer and she took another deep breath. Meanwhile The blond haired male's eyes softened as he listened. _'She sounds like she has suffered...'_ He couldn't help but think. He turned his attention back to Sugar who had now stood up. His eyes softened as he herd her continue.

 _"Today she's turning sixteen_  
 _Everyone's singing, but she can't seem to smile_  
 _They never get past arms length_  
 _How could they act like everything is alright?_  
 _Pulling down her long sleeves_  
 _To cover all the memories the scars leave_  
 _She says, "Maybe making me bleed_  
 _will be the answer that could wash the slate clean."_

 _Every day's the same_  
 _She fights to find her way_  
 _She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
 _She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries?"_

Natsuki was half tempted to run out and hug the female not only for being adorable...but because of the sad song. He bit his lip as he stepped out and he looked at her. Her back was turned to him and she was singing her heart out. Not only did he imminently feel the pain but something inside of him...sort of connected with her. Like... Another side of him wanted her.

 _"This is the dark before the dawn_  
 _The storm before the peace_  
 _Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and_  
 _God is watching over you_  
 _He hears you_

 _Every day's the same_  
 _She fights to find her way_  
 _She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
 _She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries_

 _Every day's the same_  
 _She fights to find her way_  
 _She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
 _She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries_  
 _She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries"_

Natsuki hurried and ran off knowing it wouldn't be best if she saw him now. Sugar blinked as she looked around and she saw no one. Must have been her imagination. She shook the feeling off and headed back to the classroom knowing class was going to start back up again. But before Sugar could walk into class her brother caught her hand and pulled her a little way off. " Nee-chan. Everything alright at home?" Sugar looked down for a minute before smiling up at her brother " Everything is fine Nii-san. " Ringo obviously didn't believe her. " Anywho I am gonna introduce you to some people since I know it's hard for you to make friends in new places. " He took her hand and walked her over to Natsuki and Syo. " Shinomiya-kun~ Kurusu-kun~ This is my sibling Mitsuko Suta Hashimoto, But Just call her Sugar for short Mkay~" He cooed smiling. Sugar looked down in embarrassment " a-ano... Hello. Shinomiya-san...Kurusu-san."

Natsuki smiled " Ne Sugar-chan Call me Natsuki kay? Your so adorable~" He cooed hugging her. Syo sighed pulling his friend away from the poor female. " I'm sorry about him Hashimoto-san. He gets like this when he sees something cute or adorable. But Natsuki is right. Just call me Syo alright" He said with a soft looked at them and she nodded " alright! just call me Sugar kay?" She said flashing a soft smile. She was always up for making smiled softly happy that his sister was able to make friends so easily. " Alright you thee lets go! I have a class to teach you know!" He said ushering the three back into the classroom. As class progressed Sugar looked over at Natsume and noticed how focused he was. She shook her head and payed attention as well.

Well that was until one of the students spoke out loud to her brother. " Ringo! What about Sugar-chan? You did evaluations the first week! Shouldn't we give Sugar one?!" Sugar looked at her brother worried. She had to SING in front of everyone?! " Oh that's right~" Ringo smiled at his little sister " Sugar-chan~ Come to the front." Sugar hesitantly stood up and walked to the front. She bit her lip as she looked up at her brother. " Alright Sugar. You can sing ANYTHING you want. " Sugar looked at looked at her brother and then bit her lip. Once she thought of a song she nodded to her brother who walked to the back and sat down watching. Ringo always let the students evaluate each other because it was a good way to size up the competition. Sugar sighed softly and started to sing

 _"_ _Time is dead and gone  
_

 _Show must go on_

 _It's time for our act,_

 _They all scream at me_

 _They can not see_

 _This curtain hides me,_

 _An amazing gift_

 _So quick and swift_

 _You were amazing_

 _By myself I can't_

 _They start to chant_

 _Why are you not here?"_

Ringo listened and he looked at his little sister with saddened eyes. What had happened to her when he left home? He looked around and saw that Natsuki looked worried too. Was the blond male starting to gain a little crush. He smiled softly. Oddly enough he hoped Natsuki was. Not for his sake but for his sisters. She always seemed so lonely after he left home. Maybe having a boyfriend would make her feel better. Of course the schools rule " Singers cannot date Composers or vise versa " was still in effect but they didn't mean Sugar and Natsuki couldn't get together.

 _"Grinning at me_

 _I lay on my kinees_

 _They want to hear me_

 _Why can not 'he' see_

 _I want to see you_

 _I need to see you_

 _I have to see you_

 _What happened to you?_

 _We get up on stage_

 _They jump to enrage_

 _Why are you not here?_

 _Why is 'he' so near?_

 _'he' wants me to sing_

 _I just can not bring_

 _I say 'he's' not you_

 _What else can I do?"_

Ringo turned his attention back to the song and his sister. He sighed softly as he noticed everyone was in love with his sisters voice. Looks like Natsuki would have some competition if he didn't make his move quick. He glanced back at Natsuki to see he was seriously worried. Honestly Ringo shared that worry. What was his parents doing at home to her?! Well now that she was in this school she wouldn't have to go back home. Satome even placed her in his room so she wouldn't be too scared. But then again there were no more student rooms and Satome just HAD to have her. He didn't blame Satome, Infact he actually agreed. Sugar had an amazing voice. Too bad she didn't think so.

 _"Singing it's silent_

 _Song if misery_

 _A monster lies trapped in it's own nightmare_

 _'he' is a tryant_

 _It lets out a plea_

 _Why did she have to leave leave it all alone?_

 _Bound to sing for us,_

 _A worthless monster_

 _It never sees us_

 _It despises us_

 _Lying so useless,_

 _We start to holler_

 _"hey, get up you worthless circus monster!"_

 _I lay all alone_

 _I should have known_

 _You would have left me_

 _'he' smiles at me_

 _I can not see_

 _Why 'he's in your place_

 _They can't tell me why_

 _You said good-bye_

 _Right before our act_

 _Those two young lions_

 _Were always fun_

 _Why did they leave, too?"_

Ringo was now confused. Who was she talking about now? Two Lions? Surely it had to be a couple of her friends that ended up having to leave. He knew he had to talk to his sister about this now. He sat back sighing. Natsuki on the other had was still worried. Why was both of her songs so sad? Sure his songs weren't much better but She looked so innocent... so sweet and pure... But yet she was singing these hurtful words. What went on in her life to make the female this... injured. He had to talk to her and sort this out.

 _"Roaring at me_

 _I lay on my knees_

 _What is happening?_

 _I can hear you sing_

 _They will not obey_

 _They've been lead astray_

 _Will I still see you?_

 _I have to see you_

 _I panic and flee_

 _They both pounce on me_

 _I fell to the ground_

 _I can't hear a sound_

 _I look up and see_

 _You are not with me_

 _Am I all alone?_

 _Where cold you have gone?_

 _Singing it's silent_

 _Song if misery_

 _A monster lies trapped in it's own nightmare_

 _'he' is a tyrant_

 _It lets out a plea_

 _Why did she have to leave it all alone?_

 _Bound to sing for us,_

 _A worthless monster_

 _It never sees us_

 _It despises us_

 _Lying so useless,_

 _We start to holler_

 _"hey, get up you worthless circus monster!"_

 _(ahh.. ah.. ahh.. ahh... ahh..)_

 _Singing it's silent_

 _Song if misery_

 _A monster lies trapped in it's own nightmare_

 _'he' is a tyrant_

 _It lets out a plea_

 _Why did she have to leave it all alone?_

 _Bound to sing for us,_

 _A worthless monster_

 _It never sees us_

 _It despises us_

 _Lying so useless,_

 _We start to holler_

 _"hey, get up you worthless circus monster!"_

 _Singing my silent_

 _Song if misery_

 _This monster lies trapped in my own nightmare_

 _'he' is a tyrant_

 _I let out a plea_

 _Why did you have to leave me all alone?_

 _Bound to sing for them_

 _A worthless monster_

 _I never see them_

 _I despise them so_

 _Lying so useless,_

 _They start to holler_

 _"hey, get up you worthless circus monster!" "_

Everyone almost cheered as Sugar finished up her song. She sighed as she noticed the time. Ringo skipped up wrapping his arm around his sibling's shoulder " What did you all think?" Everyone cheered giving her top scores. " Alright Class That is it for today! Oh Shinomiya-kun~ Kurusu-kun~ Can you please go show Sugar-chan around for me? I have to go talk to the Principle since we have an odd number of students this year. " With that Ringo skipped off. Natsuki bit his lip as he looked how depressed Syo seemed to be. He looked at the small male and he smiled " No worries Syo-chan! Go ahead I'll take care of Sugar-chan" He said with a smile. Syo seemed to beam up at this " Thanks Natsuki!" Syo ran off and Natsuki walked over and looked at Sugar " Come on Sugar-chan I wanna show you something. "

Natsuki took her out to the lake by the school. Sugar looked out at the water in awe. Natsuki sat down and patted a spot for her. She sat down and she looked at him wondering what was up. Why would he bring her here just to sit down. " Sugar-chan... I herd you singing on the roof. and then that song... What...Whats going on in your life?" Sugar looked down and pulled her knees closer to her body. She figured Natsuki was a nice person...she could let him in like she let her brother in. " Well My life at home isn't...so good. My parents expect the world from me and they aren't so...nice when it comes to being let down ever since my brother made it big." She stated. Natsuki placed his hand on her head. She glanced over at him to see his glasses were off. She blinked slightly as she felt the atmosphere changed. " Sugar... Let...Let me give you some happiness. " He pulled her close and leaned down their faces mere Inches a part. " Nat-suki?" She was blushing as she looked up at him worried.

Sugar felt his lips pressed against hers and for a mere second she let herself feel happy. Someone wanted her...someone was willing enough to kiss her. But it didn't last long as she felt Natsuki pull away. " Fell better?" She blushed and nodded slightly hiding her face in his chest. She could hear a chuckle. " I know we just met today and everything.. I am willing to take it slow...if your willing to give me a chance... I...I want to make you happy Sugar." Sugar looked up and nodded " a-alright! " She looked and she picked up his glasses " here." She placed his glasses back on and the Atmosphere changed again. She blinked as Natsuki seemed to change " s-sugar?!" She said blushing as he looked at her. " A-Are you alright? " then it clicked. " Ummm Natsuki-san...Do you remember what happened a few moments ago?" Natsuki blinked and shook his head no. She blushed and she decided she would take this into her own hands. She leaned up kissing him. She felt the same feelings she felt when he had kissed her.

She pulled away blushing " a-ano... I know we just met... and ano...I'm willing to take it slow... if you want to give me a chance... Y-You make me feel special Natsuki-s-kun" Natsuki blushed and he smiled " Of course! Your so Adorable Sugar-chan~" He cuddled her blushing and Sugar couldn't help but smile. She had someone that cared... Sure Natsuki must have split personalities but it seemed that both sides cared. She was content with that.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

I am sorry for any Out of character behavior of Sugar or Natsuki I tried my best and I hope you like it

I know the ending seems kinda rushed but I wanted to get it out and well.. I just typed what came to mind.

Not to mention that I am hurt...evil brother x.x Anywho I do hope you all enjoy this!


End file.
